On The Grid
by NightWatcher666
Summary: *Post Legacy* Bruce Wayne visits Encom with a Business proposal for Sam Flynn. What happens when an Enemy from Sam's past kidnaps Quorra and returns her to the Grid, and Sam and the others are drawn in to save her and the world?


**Usual disclaimer... I own nothing, I'm not affiliated with either Batman, Tron or the companies that own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>On The Grid<strong>

**By NightWatcher666**

**Chapter 1**

**Detection**

* * *

><p>The sun was rising over Gotham City as the Gotham Knights returned to the batcave from a rather uneventful patrol. Tim Drake hopped out of the batmobile and pulled off his Robin mask as Batgirl parked her motorcycle next to the car.<p>

"Come on Bruce", Tim pleaded, "One more night."

"We've had this discussion", Bruce Wayne replied, "School starts tomorrow, and during the school year."

"I can only patrol on the weekends provided my homework's done", Tim finished disappointedly.

Bruce put the batmobile systems on standby before pulling back his cowl, "You can't keep up in your studies if you're out all night."

"How about half a night", Tim asked innocently, "Then I'll come home and go straight to bed."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "What was rule three?"

"You make the rules", Tim said as he rolled his eyes.

"Glad we understand each other", Bruce replied, "Now change and get upstairs, Alfred said something about chocolate pancakes."

"Alright!" Tim exclaimed as he ran off towards the changing room.

"Kids", Bruce said under his breath as he pulled his gloves off.

"At least I'll enjoy having the next couple days off", Barbara Gordon said as she pulled off her cowl, "My father has been itching for some bonding time since I left the precinct to take that job at Wayne Enterprises.

"I just hope the office can survive without you for a couple of days", Bruce answered, "Since you took the position productivity is up fifteen percent in your department."

"I was talking about the vigilante gig", she replied, "But I guess when you have the same boss for both jobs one can get confused with the other."

"Either way, tell your father that I said hi", Bruce said as he sat down in front of the computer, "That's strange"

"What?" Barbara asked as she stepped up beside him.

"Power drain at the office in Los Angeles", Bruce said.

"So what", Barbara said dismissively, "LA has brownouts all the time."

"Not like this", Bruce said coolly as he pulled up a chart of the power grid on his massive monitor.

"Good point", Barbara said as she looked at the graph, "It looks like the power was pulled away by an outside force."

"And redirected here", Bruce said as he pulled up a map, "Flynn's Arcade."

"Why would an arcade need to pull that much power?" Barbara asked.

"Don't know, but it matches a power drain that occurred just over a year ago.", Bruce said as he pulled up the information on the arcade, "It's owned my Samuel Flynn who also happens to be the CEO of Encom."

"He seems to be on the straight and narrow, if you don't count these 'pranks' that he tends to pull", Barbara said while looking at a background check, "I don't think he's planning the city's destruction or anything.

"Either way, we should still check it out", Bruce said and he started the lockdown sequence on the computer, "We'll head out Monday morning."

"We're going to Encom!" Tim shouted as he exited the changing room, "That'll be so awesome; they make the greatest video games ever."

"No", Bruce said sternly, "You're going to school."

"And I'm canceling my plans with my dad… again", Barbara added with a sigh.

"Sorry Barb", Bruce said in his best sympathetic tone, "But I don't make the schedule."

* * *

><p>Sam Flynn sat at his desk at Encom Tower and sighed. It was Sunday morning and instead of sleeping in with Quorra before opening the arcade for the day, he was at the office waiting on news that Alan had said he needed to hear in person. He let a yawn escape as the head of the Board walked into his office.<p>

"Before you speak Alan, be warned. I am not happy to be woken up early when I don't have to be so this had better be good", Sam said as he kicked his feet up on the desk.

Alan Bradley smirked as he watched the young Flynn kick back just like his father had done many years ago. "I promise", he said, "This will be worth it."

"You have my attention", Sam replied.

"I'm sure you've heard of Wayne Enterprises", Alan said.

"Sure", Sam replied, "They're one of the largest hardware manufacturers in the world. Hell we even use their servers here."

"And people say you have no idea what's going on", Alan said jokingly, "But Bruce Wayne himself will be in town on Monday, and he has a business proposition for Encom."

"Just what I need", Sam said, "Another suit telling me how to make money."

"Actually he's bringing a prototype system, and wants us to design software for it", Alan replied.

"I thought they used their own operating systems", Sam said, "Why would they need us?"

"Because it's a video game system", Alan said, "They want us to make games."

Sam sat straight up in his chair and smiled. Although the game department was still active, it had been a while since they had gotten to sink their teeth into anything new."

"When does he want to set up a meeting?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow at ten AM", Alan replied.

"Make sure we're ready", Sam said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to go have breakfast with before going to the arcade."

"Tell Quorra I said hi", Alan said as Sam walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bruce", Tim pleaded, "I can afford to miss a couple days of school, and it'll even be educational."<p>

"Master Timothy", Alfred said, "I do believe you've had your answer seven times. It would be wise to stop begging and accept your school fate with at least some dignity."

"Fine", Tim said as he crossed his arms, "I'll go get ready for school."

"How do you do it Alfred?" Bruce asked in an exasperated tone.

"I got plenty of experience from raising another strong willed and quite frankly hard headed boy", Alfred replied.

"Hello!" came Barbara's voice from the entry hall.

"Hello Ms. Gordon, I trust your ready for your flight", Alfred said as he stepped out to meet her.

"I guess", she replied, "But I've never been to a fancy big wig business meeting before."

"You'll do fine", Bruce said as he walked up and took her by the arm, "But we need to be going, and since I have Alfred taking Tim to school, you're driving to the airport."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's short, but it sets things in motion. Please read and review.**


End file.
